The Wanderer, the Devil's Daughter and the Rest of the Vagabond Pirate
by Gman91
Summary: Set some time after the events of One Piece, eight years after Strawhat Luffy's eventual death. Luffy goes out like Roger did, igniting another Great Pirate Era. Luffy's own daughter Monkey Rayla has formed a crew with her childhood friend, Wyss. But Rayla is just along for the ride. Follow Captain Wyss and the rest of the Vagabond pirates as they set out for wealth and adventure
1. Prologue- Creation of

"One Piece still exists! But I moved it, good luck!" laughed Monkey D Luffy. Those were his final words before he was executed on the island of Loguetown, at the same place as Roger. This had all been planned. Luffy was going to die soon anyway but he was not going to let sickness take him.

Eight years had passed since. The great age of pirates had been ignited yet again. Reckless brats with hope and dreams set out, gathering motley crews. The destination was not Raftel this time though. Few actually knew where Luffy hid One Piece but those who knew did not share. Crews just headed together towards the Grand Line and the New World. Thousands of crews set off towards adventure. One crew were just mere children when Luffy passed. But now they were full fledge pirates, already into the Grand Line. They are the Vagabond Pirates.

Dawn Island East Blue.

"I love you my sweet daughter. But you will forever be hunted because of your name. And you will not be able to get strong with me. I will baby you. It is my nature. You need to get strong. I will see you again," said Empress Hancock to her 16 year old daughter, Monkey Rayla. Both women were covered in tears but Rayla did not fight it as her mother turned around to leave.

A year had passed.

"A dead father and abandoned by her mother. It must suck to be unloved," cackled "Silver Teeth" Navorro. Silver Teeth was a pirate with a five million beri bounty, Captain of the Snapper pirates. As his name said he had all silver teeth, they were chipped and crooked though. A beat up and exhausted Rayla stood before him. Her long black hair tied back into a bun. She was scared but her dark down eyes did not waver. Behind Silver Teeth were several of his comrades, bloody and knocked out. But Silver Teeth himself was fine. "But don't worry baby, I will love you. Marry me, that isn't a question but a demand. With your name attached to mine I will cause havoc on this world.

"I will not!" yelled Rayla, her voice roaring with resolve. Her shaky legs kept her up, a flowing red robe hanging off her shoulders. "I was trained by both Kuja Pirates and bandits. The blood of the pirate king runs through me. My story does not end here." The tall Rayla charged forward, running like she wasn't even exhausted. "Baboon Pistol." Her smokey voice screamed as a tight fist jettisoned forward right at Silver Teeth's face. A shiny coat of black gleamed over her skin. It was armament haki, which was still rather rare. She moved with good speed. But Silver Teeth snapped both hands forward, latching onto her arm before the punch could land. Rayla was tossed to the side like a wet rag. She slammed hard on the ground before bouncing back and hitting her back into a tree. The battle took place in a forest outside of town, there was no one else around. Or there shouldn't have been. But someone was there. A woman, about five foot eight with wavy blue hair that fell down to her shoulders. She walked towards Silver Teeth nonchalantly, holding a large pack over her shoulder.

"Who are-" yelled Silver Teeth before being interrupted.

"Princess I've come. Did you miss me?" wondered the mysterious female with a wide, toothy smile. She was seventeen, the same age as Rayla.

"Ah, my old friend Wyss," coughed Rayla between breaths. "We used to play when I'd come visit this island as a kid. But you haven't been here the last year."

"Yes I've been out, searching. Let me handle this guy for you." Silver Teeth gritted his silver teeth as his body turned towards Wyss. The blue haired woman dipped her shoulder and the hundred pound bag slid off onto the ground, hitting with a loud thump.

"No!" demanded Rayla. Miraculously the bloody woman was back on her shakey feet. She could only keep one eye open she was so beat. "I have to get strong. I have to win my own battles!"

A minute later Rayla was back on the ground with more blood and bruises, sobbing.

"How, how come I'm not strong enough!" she wept.

"You're plenty strong. You took out five guys on your own. But you can't do everything on your own. You need friends, and you need to go on an adventure. I'm offering both, Monkey Rayla, join my crew!"

"She won't be doing that, she is going to be my bride!" shouted Silver Teeth.

"Oh... I forgot you were here honestly," said Wyss. That didn't stop Silver Teeth from running forward, both hands hanging behind his back.

"Crocodile Slam!" Both hands were whipped forward, slamming against Wyss from both sides.

Rayla propped herself up to a big ol tree, using it as a backrest. She watched as Wyss and Silver Teeth ruthlessly exchanged attacks. Her old childhood friend had gotten much stronger in the three years since they saw each other last. Wyss had also grew much taller. And gained some scars. What looked like a jagged sword left a scar on her right forearm. She also had a burn mark on the left side of her forehead, which spread around the outside of her eye. It was healed but it was still a nasty mark. But besides the blue hair there was one thing Rayla always remembered Wyss for and that was still there. On her left arm were three ribbons between her wrist and her elbow. This ribbons were all tied in a bow and extra fabric hung off the arm.

"Well, looks like you lose Silver Teeth, I will not become your wife after all," smugly said Rayla. But Silver Teeth was still standing. He was beat but so was Wyss, they were about even. Neither had shown any devil's fruit, just really good close combat.

"Looks like I beat you too hard, you can't see clearly. I am still very much in this-" Silver Teeth's words were stopped as Wyss charged forward in a flash. A beam of yellow light, shaping in an X shape formed from Wyss's hands before being imprinted into Silver Teeth's chest. Instantly the man was dropped to his knees, covered in shock marks, steam floating off of him.

"Friction Scar!" sang Wyss as her tired body carried her past Silver Teeth.

"Your Charge-Charge fruit is still a sight," coughed Rayla. "Alright Captain. I need a friend. I'll go out to sea with you. But I'm going to surpass you."

Toumen Island, East Blue

"Please, you must save Sycan. The marines are going to execute him," pleaded a worried civilian. Rayla and Wyss had floated in on their little fishing boat and they were met almost instantly by this man.

"Why us?" wondered Rayla, standing tall. The black haired woman was tall, at about six feet tall, despite her parents being shorter.

"This island doesn't have any fighters. You're pirates right, so maybe you stand a chance, please!"

"Who is Sycan?" cheerfully wondered Wyss.

"This island's savior. The marines took this island over recently. They've been doing whatever they want. Eating for free, invading homes and taking what they want. Sycan is on this marine crew. But he has been returning what was stolen. Repairing what was broke. All at night so he didn't get caught. But this town was aware. But he finally got caught. He is going to get executed for treason."

"Can he cook?" blurted Wyss.

"Uh, uh what?" wondered the civilian in surprise.

"I can't go any longer without a good homecooked meal or some brewed coffee," shouted Wyss with pain.

"Uh he occasionally delivers little meals to us to help apologize for the other marine's actions. And they are delicious."

"Alright lackey, let's go save us some Sycan!" shouted Wyss, marching forward.

"I'm pirate royalty damnit," mumbled Rayla, rolling her dark eyes.

A large wooden building once used as the town hall was now stuck with a marine flag on top. In front of this building a crowd gathered around. Soldiers lined the inside of the crowd, keeping them away from the prisoner. Sycan was a man with short red hair, a scar running down the side of his head, splitting his hair. He was only about five foot seven but he had rather big arms and shoulders. His blue eyes looked like they could be tough but they only stared at the civilians with sorrow. He was so sad he could not longer protect this town. The Captain of this marine crew, Captain Shinbi was a seven foot tall, scrawny man. Sycan was bent over a wooden stump with his legs and feet bound. He was bloody all down his face to his bare feet. His marine outfit had been torn off, he was only in his underwear. There was a lot of spit on his back and on his face. Captain Shinbi held a long, skinny ax over Sycan's neck.

"This island is mine and my crew's personal resort. We take what we want. We do what we want. And if you rebel, this happens!" Shinbi lectured. He swung down the long axe. Sycan didn't even close his eyes. Tears just poured out.

"Eat shit!" yelled a voice that sounded like it was running towards the execution. In a flash of yellow and white lights Wyss flew through the air, over the crowd, kicking the axe out of Shinbi's hands.

A battle broke out. Rayla helped get Sycan out of his ropes. The man was beat and starved but he still fought off the marines alongside of Rayla. Rayla took on most of the troup while Sycan fought with the man that actually had arrested him, the Vice Captain Berry. Wyss had the pleasure of doing battle with Captain Shinbi. Shinbi had a power, whatever he touched he could call back. So Wyss could never really disarm him from that long axe, Shinbi would just call it back into his hands. And with his long arms and the axe's long reach it was hard for Wyss to land any hits. The blue haired girl dropped to her knees as Shinbi twirled the axe over his head victorious.

"Marine's are justice. So marine's get what we want. So sad, a pirate's life ending before she can even get a bounty," laughed Shinbi. It was a high pitched cackle. "Hero's Execution!" shouted Shinbi as the axe slammed down right at Wyss's head.

"Well, hopefully this works," mumbled Wyss. She jammed a hand up, shining with electricity. The hand slapped the side of the axe and a current flew through it. "Travelin Javelin!" The energy took form of a straight line as it zoomed through the axe and up into both of Shinbi's arms. The axe was dropped harmlessly, the blunt side hitting the side of Wyss's shoulder. Shinbi fell to his back, unconscious. The crowd cheered. Another marine ship showed up later, the civilians called them using Shinbi's den den mushi. Shinbi and his crew were arrested and the new marine ship apologized over and over. Wyss, Rayla and Sycan watched this from the trees. It took some convincing, with the help of Rayla's sharp tongue. But Sycan the former marine chief joined the crew. Along with the Captain Wyss and the devil's daughter Rayla, who also happened to be a skilled navigator.

Drum Island, East Blue

The little three man crew had made it through the Grand Line on a boat that still wasn't much bigger than their row boat. Keeping your boat afloat was the most important thing that Wyss was taught a crew needs to do. So she, with some help, had been trained in the ways of being a carpenter. This was long before she had set sail. With a good navigator, carpenter and a cook, the little crew was able to survive. Though their sleep wasn't good on that little boat, deemed "Little Lion." The row boat Wyss and Rayla previously sailed on had been named "Maiden's Voyage." All named by Wyss, she was proud of herself. But Little Lion had reached its last leg, Reverse Mountain really beat it to shit. But it was able to float to Drum Island. Rayla's appearance wasn't very well known, she was a pretty, tall girl. But there was nothing easily identifying her as Luffy's daughter. The crew was welcomed with friendly faces. Drum Island loved pirates, The Strawhats had forever made the island believe in good pirates again. But when asking for a new ship the crew got nowhere. No one had a ship available nor did they have the wood to put together a new ship. The only one that had a ship available was the man who lived atop the castle, Bose Rahasha. Dalton was still the king, though he was an old, wrinkly man now. The castle was occupied by Tony Tony Chopper and his apprentice, Rahasha. But Chopper was off the island currently. The Pirates went up to the castle, but a fierce snow storm hit the crew and caused them to not see a cliff, falling off. Oddly similar to what Luffy had to do with two of his crew mates on this same island much earlier. Captain Wyss had to climb back up, both of her crew mates were unconscious. She tied Rayla to her back, using her own jacket as rope. And held Sycan in her left arm. And with one arm and two legs and no jacket, she climbed. She got to the top of the cliff they fell off but then passed out, not yet at the castle. Rahasha pulled her out of the snow, bundled her up with blankets and warm tea. The two sat inside the large, stone castle. They were in a different room than where Rayla and Sycan were resting. Rahasha, who told Wyss to call him Raha, was Chopper's apprentice. So he had done first aid on everyone, kept their bodies from being eaten by frostbite.

"Man last time I saw the Pirate Princess, she was much, smaller. Man she is pretty," laughed Raha. Raha was just a human, a taller human. He was about six foot four. He had short, dark brown hair that was rustled. He was not from the long arm tribe but he did have some long arms. He had a serious, pale face. But his green eyes lit up when he laughed, which was often. Raha had a sword strapped on his back. The silver sword had a black sheath. The blade was no ordinary katana though, it was long, reaching about five feet in length. It was the only weapon he had. The blade was in marvelous shape, it had a zagged pattern of different colored steel on the blade. Raha polished it as he talked to Wyss, though the blade didn't seem to need it.

"Chopper took you along to one of the Strawhats reunions?" wondered Wyss, still shivering.

"Just once. He wanted to keep me a secret. No one would really find out that I was his apprentice if we only were together on his island. But I begged really hard one time," chuckled Raha.

"Did you beg to become his apprentice too?" teased Wyss with a smile.

"No actually, he asked me to become his apprentice. I was born here and I liked to go up on the mountain and train my sword. I let the winds teach me how to fight. He would watch from the castle occasionally. He said I reminded him a lot of one of his crew mates. He was kind of lonely. He may have not known swordsmanship, but he still knew combat. He taught me a lot. And he taught me how to be a doctor. I didn't have a trade and I figured I should be more than just someone who can fight."

"Interesting, Nico Robin never took me to any of the big Strawhat meetings. She did take me along occasionally when she met the Strawhats one on one. But really I just spent most of my time on Dawn Island. Spent a lot of time with

Rayla when she visited. So I also saw Monkey and Boa a lo-"

"Wait, you're Nico Robin's apprentice?" shouted Raha with joyous surprise.

"I do call her Master. And she taught me a great deal, mostly mental stuff. I learned a lot of my close combat from Mr Monkey himself. I saw Boa and Monkey more than I saw Master herself. But she is still Master to me," answered Wyss with a shrug. Suddenly the castle shook, like the front doors were busted open.

Raha and Wyss had ran down to the first floor to see three men tearing through the place, busting in every door and searching frantically. But they didn't get far before Raha and Wyss intervened. One man had goat horns and white fur. Another man had ram horns and black fur. But they were mostly human looking. They were not minks, they were humans. The last man was the leader, he had black wings that were apart of his arms. He also had long, odd looking ears.

"My name is Captain Sonar Bates of the Zoan Pirates," the man hissed.

"How creative," giggled Raha and Wyss in unison.

"I've come for Tony Tony Chopper's rumble drug. We will advance our strength and take the world by storm!" chanted Bates. He had a very high pitched, screechy voice.

"Well I-" started Raha.

"Gil, keep searching," ordered Sonar Bates. Gil was the goat man. "Billy, let's get these guys out of our way!" Billy was the ram man. Raha couldn't say another word before the two men charged in. Wyss was stressing out, because Gil went up stairs, her comrades were upstairs. But she was locked in battle with Bates. Bates had eaten the Bat-Bat fruit. He was very quick, his reflexes were amazing. He fought fist to fist with Wyss. She kept trying to get away to get upstairs and that left her open to powerful attacks at her back. Raha was dealing with the massive strength of Billy's Ram form. But eventually the ram man fell. The cuts over his skin were slightly frosted over. Before Raha could get upstairs Gil was tossed down stairs, unconscious. Sycan followed, crackling his knuckles victoriously but panting heavily. Wyss could focus on Bates now. They two speedy fighters found their battle traveling up, to the roof. With an open area Bates could fly around, shooting sonar blasts at Wyss. Her powers couldn't reach her bat enemy. Raha and Sycan were beat and Sycan had no range to his martial arts either. But Raha could extend the attacks from his sword, like releasing a cold wind from his blade. He had no fruit, he was just trained in sword by the wind. This was his castle to protect, the pirates were his patients to protect. So he followed the fight onto the slippery roof, using his sword as a walking stick. But his help was not needed. Wyss pulled both hands together and held them down at her waste, but off to the side. She took a stance like she was going to fire a beam of energy. And yellow static cackled in her hands, forming a bright ball.

"It won't work," cackled Bates. "If you could launch your static from your hands you wouldn't have waited so long in the battle to do so. You can't just learn new skills on the fly!"

"Who says I can't! I do what I want. And what I want is to continue to adventure with my friends, make new friends and see more kick ass places. And you're in the way. So I'm going to knock your sonar ass out of the sky! Anti Bat Static Shot!" The ball of yellow static was launched from Wyss's hands as she jammed her arms forward. Bates countered with a sonic screech but the ball of static broke through, slammed him in the chest. He spiraled down, crashing into the hard snow. "Hey kick ass swordsman and doctor, join my crew!"

Maling Isles

Raha's boat was small, but it was an actual boat. It needed a five man crew but the four made due. The boat was previously named by Raha "The Monster Point." While only Raha and Rayla understood the reference, the name was liked. Maling was the next island on their radar, choosing not to go to Alabasta. Maling was a set of small, long islands all connected by bridges. They arrived on what was just called Location A. Not long after being there the crew heard a lot of rumors, one in particular. Sanji's child, Vinsmoke Dinji was on these islands, recruiting a crew. He was also partnered with the Pirate King Luffy's daughter, Monkey Rayla. This was happening on Location B. The crew headed there.

"Maybe it is a me from the future," laughed Rayla. She was very casual, not too worried about this.

"Please, devil fruits are enough, no time travel," sighed Sycan, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Didn't a crew pretend to be Monkey and friends. Didn't that end badly for them?" wondered Wyss, also very casual.

"They were beat to shit by the Strawhats and then arrested by marines," answered Rayla. "We can't stay here long though. I am a big name that marines have no idea where I am. So if this rumor gets out, which I'm sure it will, marines will flock to this island."

"Hey, I'm the captain, I make decisions," barked Wyss. Though she agreed with Rayla

"Yes Captain."

After some traveling the crew reached the place where Dinji and Fake Rayla were recruiting. Upon quick look Rayla could easily deduce it wasn't Dinji. The looks were close, but the voice and more so the mannerisms were off. This fake Dinji was too manly. Really Dinji was much more sassy and just more petite in how he held himself. The fake Rayla was standing in the back, hidden in a cloak. She looked nervous and scared but fake Dinji looked confident and happy. Before the crew could move in and defeat the imposters someone had jumped in front of Dinji from the rooftops. This was a dark skinned girl, she looked to be about eighteen. She had dark brown eyes, they may have been black. Her short hair didn't go past her chin. It was ragged but it seemed styled that way. Sticking out of her head were cat ears, which had fur the same color as her hair. She did have normal human ears as well. A tail wiggled around behind her body. There was no other fur on her but she had sharp, gray claws sticking out of all of her fingers. She looked mad at Dinji, flashing her teeth, though they were just human teeth.

"Damn imposter, what a disgrace," she mumbled. Fake Dinji and Rayla were taken out in an instant. The pirates that had gathered to join Dinji quickly dispersed. Not out of fear of this cat girl but out of disappointment. They couldn't follow a weak captain. Wyss went to go approach the cat girl out of curiosity but she ran away, heading towards the rooftops. In a flash she turned into a house cat, still with blonde fur and she was gone.

The crew resupplied and was ready to leave. They wanted to stay longer but the threat of marines coming to look for Rayla was too great of a threat. Who knows how strong of a figure they'd send leading this man hunt. Before leaving the crew noticed a ship that was docked down the way, more so they noticed the flag. It was the flag of the Arsen Pirates. They were a group of rookie pirates that were making a big splash in the news the last few months. Lead by Pera Rio, the man who had eaten the Mera Mera Fruit. What Wyss focused on was the cat girl on the deck of the ship, being beat to shit by Rio.

"She got into shit she probably shouldn't have. Leave it be," advised Rayla, though she felt bad.

"Leaving it be is boring. I'll be back shortly," giggled Wyss, hopping down onto the dock.

"He is a logia what will yo-"

"I'll improvise." Raha laughed as he happily followed the captain. Rayla hastily climbed up the ships crows nest as Sycan stayed on the ship, watching nervously.

"Imposter Dinji was my comrade. We were going to use his likeness to the real Dinji to add to our crew. And now you cut his face behind recognition. So I'll just burn yours beyond recognition!" howled Rio. Rio was a tall man who wore a taller, purple hat. He was dressed like a nutcracker and he walked like he had no knees. The cat girl, who was named Mostessus Pria, was beat to a pulp, dressed in blood. But she didn't have any burn marks. She killed Rio with her eyes, they were squinted and they were angry. A few other crew members were hanging on the deck, enjoying the show.

"Hey, there you are, you got lost, bad kitty," said Wyss, casually hopping on the ship. Raha was behind her with his sword hanging over his shoulder.

"Fuck off," said Rio and Pria in unison.

"I don't need help. I don't need to owe anyone anything," added Pria angrily.

"The price to repay me is cheap, just join my crew." With a quick sweep of the sword a cold, white wind extended off Raha's blade, dropping several of the crew members. But the attack went through Rio. He was not impressed.

"Why do you want her to join your crew. At least you got to know me a bit," wondered Raha. He was clashing with a man who used two shields, First mate of the Arsen Pirates, Sentinel Grody.

"I'm lonely being the only devil's fruit user," shrugged Wyss. Rio just fumed as his crew charged forward and was easily beat by Wyss and Raha. When the enemies were down Rio's eyes burst open with red anger. He raised an arm to attack but he was hit right in the neck with a ninja star. The metal weapon had a black coating to it. It dug into his skin, and it did cut in. But it wasn't enough to cut off his head or get his wind pipe.

"Shit," mumbled Rayla from the crows nest. She had a dark yellow sling in her hands, much like Usopp's first sling.

"I'm going to teach you how to harden your body, to protect yourself. But your body is still weak. Your punches suck. But my best friend Usopp was very powerful with his weapon, so I think you should try it too," said an older, bearded Luffy. The memory played in Rayla mind right before she was sure she would die. Rio looked her way with his furious eyes and pointed up his hand.

"Supreme Fire Storm!" chanted Rio.

Rayla survived by jumping off and Sycan caught her. But the mast was destroyed. And the fire was spreading down. Sycan focused on getting water on the fire while Rayla hurried to find another place to shoot from.

The battle continued on. Rayla never got another attack to hit, Rio blasted her projectiles out of the air. Wyss and Raha continued to battle Rio but their attacks just went through him. But they never gave up. Raha was blasted at short range, flying off the ship, his sword spinning out of his hands. He tumbled on the solid deck, unconscious. Wyss noticed Rio was being cautious of where he aimed his attacks, his flames never touched the ship. He didn't even use that much fire, to ensure his ship didn't get burned. He couldn't get hit besides by Rayla so against Wyss he used a lot of punches. Wyss finally went down, covered in bruises and some burns and a lot of sweat. She fell to her knees, but she was still conscious, barely. She took a lot of hits though.

"I should've done this sooner, but now it is your turn haki user," said Rio. "Died before getting a bounty, what sad pirates." Before Rio could take off he could feel his ship shake suddenly. The ground beneath him was crumbling. Yellow electricity streaked through the ship, breaking it into large chunks.

"Friction Scar Crumble!" chanted Wyss. "I don't count this as a win though." Rio couldn't do anything but look at the blue haired Wyss with pure anger as the ground below them was completely gone and they tumbled into the sea. Sycan and Rayla hurried after their captain and they grabbed Pria too. Sycan went back in to save Rio as his crew was doing all they could to save themselves with their injuries but Rio was too far down.

At the worst timing Rayla and Sycan could see marine ships in the distance. They quickly got their doctor and captain on the ship and prepared to take off. They had Pria just laying on the dock.

"She has a bounty, I looked through the posters. Feral Child Mostessus Pria. We don't have time to hide her, we don't know what kind of person she is. But if she is good we can't just let her get arrested. She might hate us but lets take her along," suggested Sycan.

And thats how the five members of the Maja pirates started. But that was only the start.


	2. Orocema Arc- Destination Orocema

Grand Line, Destination Orocema.

The Monster Point had its mass destroyed by Rio and the crew had to escape quickly so The Monster Point wasn't an option. And neither was Rio's ship Firestorm. So Sycan and Rayla had to steal another ship in the harbor, with a flag they didn't recognize. They still sailed with that flag because they had nothing else. The symbol was a white skull and crossbones with a top hat and a monocle. Even Sycan, who was the most knowledgeable about other pirates, didn't recognize the symbol. Raha had nicknamed the ship 'The Stolen Treasure'. It was a solid, dark brown ship, albeit a little boring in design. A few days had passed and the aroma of wonderful smells of meat and seasonings filled the air. The crew was still five members strong, Pria had agreed to be on the crew for the time being. Rayla was casually resting on the railing of the ship, down in the middle of the boat. Captain Wyss had claimed the single chair on the ship for herself, it was a blue and white lawn chair. She leaned back on it casually. On her face was some star shaped pink sunglasses she had found on board. Her short, blue hair blew over her forehead in the wind. On her torso was a hot pink, leather jacket that she left open. All of their extra clothes were on the ship they abandoned. So they used what was on board, and there were some strange costumes. But everyone found something that fit. Raha had the hardest time finding clothes. His grey sweater was busting at the seems at his shoulders and biceps. The swordsman was sitting cross on the hard wood ground, next to captain. They both had large dishes in front of them. The meal was shrimp fried rice but it was more than that. It was a masterpiece. The shrimp were breaded in some heavenly batter, lemon dusted the entire meal. The rice was mixed with fried vegetables. The aroma practically made Raha and Wyss full. Rayla was just sipping on some tea, it was good tea. Pria had placed the dishes at the laps of her new crew mates. The cat girl didn't have her tail, cat ears or claws. She was just a normal woman. She was just wearing an apron along with black shorts. The apron had a cute little picture of a cat with a tall chefs hat on. The apron was strung tight though so nothing was hanging out. The only crew member that was missing from the scene was Sycan. He was in the kitchen which was also on top of the deck. Loud sounds could be heard as he frantically hurried, making something.

"Dig in," ordered Pria sweetly. When she wasn't angry her voice was light and endearing. But her words were a bit late, Raha and Wyss already were stuffing their mouths, using their hands of course. They were practically moaning as the food hit their tongue.

"So graceful," muttered Rayla, disgusted.

"Shut up, I ain't no princess," retaliated Wyss. The Pirate Princess replied by flashing her tongue.

"What a crew. The apprentice of Nico Robin who was slightly trained by the Pirate King. The fucking daughter of King Luffy and Empress Hancock. And the apprentice of Doctor Tony Tony Chopper," said Pria with amazement. "You're a couple of islands into the Grand Line without a bounty. What luck."

"Yeah we are cool," replied Wyss with a mouthful. "But we also have Sycan. He may not have any ties to any strawhats but I like him."

"Thank you," shouted Sycan from the kitchen.

"Well now this crews relation to the strawhats increases. With me. The apprentice of Black Leg Sanji. He taught me how to cook and how to fight," said Pria proudly. This was not new information. She had told the crew this earlier, but she liked to say it. "And I am the first person on the crew with a bounty. Only 8,000,000 beri but I'll work on it."

"We will all pick up a bounty sooner or later," said Rayla with a shrug. "With our damn reckless captain."

"I wish I had one already, bounties are important," sadly whined Wyss.

"I just wish you realized how you pulled out that much power to destroy Rio's ship. You've never had that much power before but you didn't get to charge up as much as I've seen before," mentioned Rayla. Her tone was rough as she stared right into her Captain's eyes fiercely.

"Eh, I just powered up?" unsurely said Wyss with a shrug.

"It was probably the heat," answered Sycan. The red head pushed the door open with his feet, and came out with two dishes in his hands. He made a fried fish next to some tasty looking bread. It looked and smelled great, but it was nothing next to Pria's dish. But Sycan walked proudly as he marched over to Raha and the Captain. "I mean your fruit really powers up with kinetic energy. Heat speeds up particles. Which the bouncing of particles is essentially how your charge increases. So it gave you more charge without you actually having to strike your body against something as much. The crew, Rayla and Wyss especially looked dumbfounded at Sycan. They had wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"I totally knew that already, I was testing you," said Rayla with a dropped jaw.

"Yeah I had no idea," blurted Wyss. "I never thought of my fruit much. I just know I hit things, get charged and unleash that energy in different ways."

"Yeah that gives me confidence. A captain that doesn't think about her own powers," muttered Rayla. The two gave each other shit but it was all in good fun.

"Shut up bitch I still win," replied Wyss. Neither herself nor Raha touched Sycan's dish yet. They had finished Pria's but were still savoring the tastes. Pria was next to Rayla now, leaning over the railing.

"So we are going to Orocema, what for?" wondered the cat woman.

"Well this ship is low on supplies so we need to supply up, also we need to figure out how we are going to pay for supplies this time," answered Rayla. "But this island in particular because my aunt Sandersonia is there. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Can't she just pay for supplies fo-" wondered Raha innocently.

"Shut up," interrupted Rayla. "I just realized that."

"Eh boring," blurted Wyss. "I'm sure Sandersonia is great though I've never met her. But watching you girl out when you reunite with someone is boring."

"I do not girl out," argued Rayla.

"Do too," argued Wyss, crinkling her nose. "Anyway I've heard there is a tournament on the island. In honor of its founding anniversary. So Imma do that. Who's with me?"

"Me me me!" blurted Raha, shooting his hand and sword into the air.

"Eh I'll come. I've never really got a chance to see you guys fight," said Pria casually.

"Well the princess can't be alone. I'll go with her," informed Sycan. He was sad his dish wasn't being touched but he held it in. A second after that Raha's stomach growled and he instantly dug into Sycan's plate, still using his hands.

"Well land ho," mentioned Rayla. She was looking to her side, looking in front of the ship. On her right eye was a red lense squeezed in her eye. The lense had a black mark on it, like a targeting circle. Around the lense was a piece of metal that went around her head and hooked over her right ear. The more Rayla squeezed her eye the more intense the device zoomed in.

"Alright pre landing celebration time!" cheered Wyss. She too had just finished off the dish Sycan made and she was smiling. Raha cheered along.

"No, it is more haki teaching time. You're the one who requested I teach you. Downstairs now student," barked Rayla. "And again I am sorry to the rest of you. But haki training as to be one on one. Maybe if I was a better teacher I could teach you all. But I am not a haki master yet." The rest of the group just shrugged. Wyss sighed as she drug her body up to her legs.

"Thank you very much for the meal," added Raha, bowing his head. He bowed his head at both chefs. Wyss followed suit. Both cooks looked pleased, Sycan especially.

Orocema was an odd shaped island, it was very square. The island wasn't that big but it didn't have any wasted space. Buildings were packed tight, walkways were as small as could be. It wasn't the richest island though. The roads were dirt, the buildings were wood. But the people were happy. Even though their clothes were torn and they themselves were dirty. The population was mostly human. But there was a small population of fish and mermen. Fishmen were becoming a part of other society, they didn't need to hide at Fishman Island. Though a lot still did. But progress was being made. This island flew the pirate flag with the straw hat on it so it was a safer place for fishmen. Even a few mink were hanging around this island. Though Luffy had passed the flag still meant something. The Strawhat Alliance was still very strong. Sandersonia resided on this island as part of the Straw Hat alliance. It was her territory. Pirates came and went. It was an island with a decent merchant presence. It was a good fishing country. But pirates did not mess with the citizens. Any that did did not leave this island in good spirits. Sandersonia had a group of Kuja Warriors that served as the protection. Marines didn't do much on the island. They came by to restock supplies and they were met happily. But they left the island alone and things were fine. Though unknown to the people, Sandersonia's elite guard was not on the island. Things had been so peaceful that Sandersonia let the girls go to Pelar Island which was nearby. The island was home to a giant water themed the spark. Sandersonia was the only protection left on the island. But this was a secret.

There was a group of pirates hanging out at Shady's Bar on the island. The island was small enough it only consisted of the one town, also called Orocema. The bartender and the other people eating at the bar were all knocked out. Some looked to have violent wounds. But this all happened inside the bar, no one conscious heard or saw anything to go report it. These were the Dread Pirates. They had squeezed by without gathering a bounty either. Though they purposely stayed out of trouble and away from marines. They wanted to be nobodies. The four members of the crew sat around a table, the only table in the bar that wasn't smashed. 'Limber Legs' Laki was a thirty year old man who had his legs up on the table, stretching across the entire table. Laki was from the long legs tribe. He had thick black make up around his lips and his eyes. His long hair fell down to his back and it was all black. The man had an all black suit on, from his socks to his tie, it was all solid black. But it his skin was pasty white like a ghost. Since he had no bounty the nickname was self given. Sitting next to him was Vermin. The seven foot tall man with shoulders like mountains needed no self given nickname. What he needed was candy. A pile of various sweets were in front of him and he continued to scarf down handfuls. Vermin had bright red hair with a blue streak down the middle. His nose was skin colored but it was really round, taking up a third of his face. His eyes could barely be seen around his nose. It didn't help that his eyes were tiny and beady. It gave Vermin a goofy look. Next was the sole female in the group. Fem La Fer. La Fer was gorgeous. She had a rocking body, skinny hips with a chest that stuck out. Her purple skin tight dress just added to her beauty. The strange thing about her was her white hair. Not the color, but it was jelled back and to the sides, resembling wings. But her lovely, blue eyes and soft skin along with her body made up for the oddness of her hair. La Fer looked bored. A loud cracking sound kept happening every few seconds. It was the beauty La Fer, snapping her fingers backwards, breaking them. She didn't even flinch. But the next moment the finger was completely back to normal, before she broke it again. Lastly was the crew's captain. Newton 'Turn Tables' Wily. He was five foot six. He was of average muscular build, not nearly as imposing as his crew mate Vermin. Wily had a bald head, it shined. It was his face that instilled fears. His eyes were narrow and sharp. They just radiated murder. He constantly licked his lips with a long, skinny tongue. Wily was dressed in a tattered, brown cloak with the hood hanging down. His clothing was nothing special, except his shoes. They were big for his body. And they were bright purple with a green bell on the front of each one. Wily tapped his feet to the sound of La Fer breaking her fingers and the bell jangled every time.

"Is it time yet?" yawned Laki. His voice was high pitched like a mouse.

"Soon my friend," reassured Turn Tables Wily. The nickname was actually given to him by Laki. Wily's voice was rather smooth and gentle sounding. "The representative will be here any second. And then we will start the takedown of the Strawhat Alliance. La Fer and Laki giggled maniacally. Vermin just continued to stuff candy in his mouth. Wily did not laugh but he looked rather pleased, he had a wide grin.


	3. Author's Note 1

Hey guys. I hope you enjoy the story so far. One Piece has always been my favorite series but I've never written a fic about it before. This year I've been attempting, I think this is my 5th try but I didn't like any of the others I wrote. I like this one though, fifth's times the charm. The first chapter is just a brief way of catching up on the history of the Vagabond pirates. Chapters will be written in the style of chapter 2. The crew did have more adventures than just the ones mentioned in chapter 1, maybe at some point I'll do anything chapter where I write in short versions of a couple of the arcs I skipped. I didn't want to start at the beginning, collecting crew members. I like the idea of starting into the adventure.

Anyway a few things to note. I hooked up Luffy and Hancock because out of all the pairings for Luffy that made the most sense to me. I don't really care too much about the couples I just wrote the ones that made the most sense to me. I will be having more pairs in the future. Though I won't be having a crew of children of major one piece characters. Rayla (named after Reileigh if it wasn't obvious, the one person who was important in Hancock and Luffy's lives) is probably the only child I'll have in the crew. As for existing one piece characters since a lot are still alive when this story takes place I'll have quite a few characters show up here and there but all side appearances. The story is about the Vagabond pirates after all.

Lastly OCs, I will be accepting them. But a few rules. If you want your oc to be a child of an existing one piece character, it just depends who. I can't have ten ocs sent in all being the son of Law, I mean he might have ten kids but eh. So try not to do children characters. No shibukai, in this world the government has stopped that program. Really the less you specify what you want the character to do the easier it'll be to put them in the story. I can't promise every oc I get a major roll, you might just be a henchmen of the main arc villains or a marine soldier. But of course your characters will get their names mentioned and get some sort of fight. As for devil's fruits, since some characters are dead and some are still alive no every existing fruit is on limits. And you can create a fruit just be reasonable. Sorry to have so many guidelines but I promise I'll do my best. I'll work with you and we will get your character in the story.

Anyway I think that is all for now, until next time.


	4. Orocema Arc- The Tournament Killer

The Tournament Team of Wyss, Pria and Raha went to the east of the island. They took a leisurely pace, smiling at the locales that past. One little boy ran up to Pria with a flower for her which she took with a smile. She placed the red flower in her hair, above her ear. Raha had his long sword strapped around his back but no civilian seemed to care. They were protected by Sandersonia and the Elite Guard. They had no fear. That didn't stop an occasional person from having a broadsword or a dagger. Mostly men with families. Despite being an a dirt country that did a lot of fishing Orocema did not stink. Flowers grew in whatever free cracks they could find. Colorful flowers, bright yellows blues and greens. These were Pupa Flowers. They smelled wonderful and naturally grew on the island. But they were not harvested and sold. The civilians didn't want to risk killing off these flowers. The aroma was too pleasant. Wyss and company enjoyed their nice stroll. They followed civilian's tips to find where the tournament would be taking place. The tournament's first rounds began today but they were still open to new sign ups up until the sun fell. The arena was a simple one. It was a wooden square that was just up a few inches, like a large box. Poles were mounted at every corner and rope was strung around like a boxing ring. The words 'Orocema Pride' were painted in the middle of the ring. But no contestants or onlookers were around when the crew arrived. A sad looking man with a balding head and a mustache that fell to his knees was bent over the ropes of the ring.

"Hey Old Man, isn't the tournament taking place today?" blurted Wyss. The blue haired girl walked up right next to the sad man.

"It's cancelled!" he blurted. Tears shot out of his eyes and rolled down his mustache. The man's name was Toma, he was supposed to be the announcer of this tournament. Raha and Wyss's eyes grew wide with shock while Pria just shrugged, flipping her hair.

"What happened?" wondered Raha concerned.

"It was supposed to be a celebration of the town's pride. None of the civilians in this town are expert warriors but that doesn't mean they don't like to brawl. This tournament allowed all participants but the prize was really nothing so we didn't expect any outsiders to join. But one did, Vice Captain Shu of the Dissecting Pirates!" Toma cried even more and he slammed his body down on the ropes. This time Pria's eyes shot open and her jaw dropped. Raha and Wyss continued to look surprised. Shu's name and especially the name of the Dissecting Pirates was well known. The Captain himself didn't actually directly do much. But he was known as an ally to all pirates. He supplied a lot of big name or even small name pirates with weapons.

"Cool, I wanna fight him," blurted Raha. He held onto the handle of his sword, still keeping it behind his back. Wyss and Pria slapped him on the back of the head at the same time.

"Even I know that's a stupid decision. And I'm not the brightest bulb in the box," said Wyss.

"So everyone dropped out?" inquired Pria. The sad Toma just nodded, tears still flying out his eyes and nose.

"You wanna fight huh?" said a voice that cut like knives. His voice made Toma's body shiver. It was the voice of Shu, who just happened to be walking by. "I have only five minutes but I would like a fight. Everyone dropped out in the tournament as soon as I signed up." Wyss and Raha turned around eagerly. Wyss was curious what Shu was like after all the rumors she had heard. Raha just wanted a fight. Pria felt uneasy around the being that was Shu. In an instant she turned into a little house cat, about a foot long. The cat's fur was blonde, like her hair color. She had olive eyes just like in her human form, though they were shaped like a cat's eyes. Pria hopped up onto one of the wooden pillars around the ring. This put her behind Raha but she still watched the scene unfold. Wyss was expecting a demon with five hands and seven tails and nine cocks. The rumors were intense. But Shu looked like a man. His skin had a tint of gray to it, it wasn't quite normal. His face was rather square, especially his jaw. Shu had no hair, on his head or his arms. He didn't even have eyebrows. The man was dressed rather plain. He had on a white tank top that left his thick shoulders bare. And he had on just baggy, brown trousers. Shu wasn't intimidating looking at all. But there was an aura around him. Despite being on plenty of wanted posters with a respectable bounty of 130,000,000, Shu did not hide his face. He was not worried about bounty hunters.

"Captain let me take this one, you can't do much in five minutes anyway," energetically said Raha. He was bouncing like a giddy school girl.

"Hey!" shouted Wyss. Her attention flipped back to Shu. "Do you promise this is just a friendly fight. There will be no repercussions?" Wyss eyes were serious as the wind pushed her blue hair in front of her eyes.

"Of course, just a friendly fight," happily said Shu. He seemed sincere. His language was alright but there was something off about the way he spoke. He had an accent that no one had heard before.

"I want to say no killing but I don't trust you enough to make that rule. So one minute and that is final!" instructed Wyss. Raha made a sad pouty face but it was ignored. Shu just smiled happily as he slammed his hands together. The clap made a sound like metal ringing together.

"I don't know your face so I don't know your strength. But I have faith!" added Shu. Then in one motion, without even taking a step, Shu began to flip through the air a dozen times, landing square in the arena. Raha eagerly followed, sliding under the ropes. Quickly Pria jumped off the ring's border and onto Wyss's shoulder. She had not sat on Wyss like this before but the Captain did not mind. Wyss took a few steps back casually while Toma raced back quickly. This did not cure his sadness. He was scared of having Shu there. Raha already had his sword unsheathed. The long sheath was tossed on the ground, bouncing a few times on the hard wood. Raha was barefoot, the smooth wood felt good against his rough feet. The ring was put together with great craftsmanship.

"If I only have a minute then I'm going all out from the start!" Raha continued to hold his sword in one hand. He swiftly yanked the long blade back behind his body but out to the side. He was going to make a horizontal cut.

"Let's have it!" excitedly cheered Shu. The man had no weapons or armor on him. If he had an ability he wasn't showing it yet. Raha wasted no time, his favorite attack didn't have any charge time. The blade was swung effortlessly across his body. A rush of white, cold wind was formed by the blade, charging right at Shu. The attack took up the entire length of the ring. But it was not a gust of wind, it was an actual cut.

"Winter's Wail!" chanted Raha loudly and proudly. There was no where to go to the side. Shu could duck or jump up but the attack was coming quickly. Even though he had shown he had great jumping abilities, Shu kept his feet planted.

"Bull's Thunderstorm!" Shu casually muttered. He had his hands just hanging out at his sides. Quickly his hands shot up, running right into Raha's cut. But instead of loosing his hands Shu slashed through Raha's slash. The rest of the attack just fluttered past Shu harmlessly before turning into nothing. Wyss was intrigued as was Pria and they watched intently. Raha was even more intrigued, though slightly frustrated. The excitement of someone easily stopped his best attack was strong. "Now it is my turn!" said Shu with a smile. Raha nodded. He quickly moved his sword to the front of his body, holding it upright. His second hand gripped the long blade at the bottom of the handle. Shu wasted no time. He raised both hands up above his right shoulder. They were placed together, almost touching. His hands were flat with his fingers extended out. "Nanajuni Pound Ho!" Quickly his arms swung out and down like he was swinging a sword. In the briefest moment, which Wyss and Pria both noticed, his hands and arms actually turned into metal blades before returning back to being human like. The attack was a spiraling wave of cutting energy. It was much faster than Raha's attack before. The energy streaked forward and left a trail behind. It was aimed at Raha's shouder. Shu was not trying to kill Raha, or he just had terrible aim. Raha hastily shifted his sword towards the attack while leaping to the side. Raha's blade was forged on Drum Island by his own father who was a blacksmith. It was an expertly crafted blade that Raha had with him this entire journey. The blade stood up against the energy of Shu's cut for a second before shattering into dozens of pieces. Though Raha was able to push the attack to the side slightly. That along with his dodge only caused him to receive a cut on the outside of his shoulder, blood did spill. But if he did nothing his entire shoulder and arm would've been cut off, Raha was sure of that. "Aw, I was getting into it," muttered Shu was a frown. Raha looked at his shattered blade with a dropped jaw. There was about four inches of blade left, it was jagged. The handle was still holding up. This defeated look only lasted for a moment.

"I never said I was done, I still have 46 seconds!" said a determined Raha. Shu smiled back. There was nothing evil about Shu's aura or emotions, he was just a swordsman having fun.

"So you've eaten the Supa Supa no mi," commented Pria. She was still in cat form. Her voice was the same though.

"I am not a devil's fruit user," mentioned Shu with a smile. Both Pria and Wyss had straight faces of disbelief to that comment. They saw his arms turn into blades, that was no martial art they knew. It had to be a devil's fruit. There were a lot of rumors about Shu but neither Pria or Wyss actually knew if he had a devil's fruit. Most well known pirates it was also well known what their abilities were if they had one.

"I don't care. You're just a man I got to beat!" said Raha. The tall warrior leapt forward, broken sword still in hand. He quickly closed the gap, the arena wasn't that big. With his long arms he swung his broken blade at Shu's shoulder, purposely avoiding the neck or head. "Avalanche: Broken Edition!" No wind directly came out of the blade. It was just a direct slash. This time Shu did not raise his arm up to block. The attack directly hit his shoulder and it harmlessly bounced off. Shu did move to the side a couple of steps, Raha had a lot of muscle. Raha's blade only lost a couple of chips this time. Something didn't feel right to Raha. He didn't feel like he hit a man with a normal weight. Shu felt really light. He may have flown farther but Shu dug his feet into the ground. Raha kept pushing forward, appearing right in Shu's face, stabbing at Shu's shoulder this time. "Deer's Horn Impact!" Raha's large muscles shoved the sword at Shu's shoulder but the sword didn't even make a scratch. It broke even more, now the blade was only two inches of chipped steel. But Raha had two hands and he welded the sword with one. His free hand was balled up into a fist and it jetted right at Shu's face. "Heavy Gong!" A crack filled the air and Raha grimaced slightly. He broke a few knuckles with that punch but it landed square on Shu's nose. The enemy was sent flying back. Though his nose was not bleeding nor did it look broken. He would've flown farther but the ropes of the arena caught his body. The ropes and the pillars that held them were sturdy. Shu quickly regained his balance. He smiled as he scratched his nose.

"You're wild, I like you. What's your name?" wondered Shu with a friendly tone.

"Bose Rahasha, pupil of Master Tony Tony Chopper," introduced Raha proudly. "And what is your name ya fucking weirdo?"

"I am Shushui, no last name. Because I am not a man. I am formerly the sword of Roronoa Zoro," informed Shu smugly. Toma and Pria both gasped. Raha couldn't process that information since he was too much in battle mode to think clearly so he just ignored it. Wyss didn't react to the odd reveal either. But she did move forward. "Well let's continue then." Both of Shu's arms shot out to the sides and his legs pushed off the ground. But he didn't move forward much. There was something holding him back at the shoulder, it was Wyss. Despite being a skinny girl Wyss had a tough grip. A grip Shu did not break.

"Time's up," she informed seriously. "I'm sorry to interrupt your duel but you two were getting too excited. No one should get seriously injured over a fight that doesn't mean anything." Shu harmlessly dropped his hands to his sides, still smiling.

"That is fair. I should get going anyway. But it was fun. Well til we meet again." Wyss let go of Shu's shoulder and the man back flipped over her easily. He hoped onto the rope, landing without any trouble. He then pushed off the rope and darted off the way he originally was headed. Raha stayed in place, bouncing around. He was trying to shake off the adrenaline in his body so he could get his head back.

"Hmm a dangerous pirate with a mission. That doesn't feel good. Should we follow him?" asked Pria calmly. In a flash she was back into her normal human form. She appeared behind Wyss instead of on her shoulder.

"Nah," shrugged Wyss. "I've got to learn to be more controlled and less reckless. So let's not get involved unless things start getting serious."

"Wow, composure, how hard is that?" teased Pria. The cat woman hadn't been with the crew long but she was there long enough to see that Wyss was a reckless ball of energy. Consequences didn't reach Wyss's head. But ever since the incident with Rio that very closely came to the death of Wyss and her entire crew, the captain was trying to have more composure.

"It's hard, it sucks. I want to chase that bastard, see what he is up to. And more so, I want to know what the hell is he. People brag about their devil's fruits, they don't usually lie about having one. But I will put those thoughts at rest for now. Bandage your wound Raha and then let's go get supplies." Raha nodded but he was still bouncing up and down in an attempt to calm down. "Are you going to be okay old man?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to announce a tournament damnit, the big anniversary tournament," cried Toma. "But I am glad that everyone dropped out, after actually seeing that man battle. I will survive. Thank you, you are very kind." Wyss smiled widely as she gave Toma a friendly push on his shoulder.

"Auntie Sandersonia!" cheered Rayla in a high pitched, girly voice. Sycan raised his eyebrows in shock. Rayla was always very stoic, he had never seen her burst with energy like this, especially happiness. Rayla dove forward, hugging her aunt around the waste. The green haired Sandersonia was just as excited to see her little niece. Rayla was a dwarf compared to her tall aunt. Age had caught up to Sonia's hair, now having gray streaks running through the green. But her body was still in slim, athletic shape. Her wavy hair was chopped short, only going past her chin now. She still wore the clothing of the Kuja tribe. A dark green bikini top and an equally revealing black bikini bottom. Her slave mark was still covered by a white cape that hung off her shoulders. This cloak now held the mark of the Strawhat Pirates.

"Little Ray!" Sonia cheered back. "My you have grown. And you have a boy with you? Falling in love easily, just like your mother." Sandersonia looked at Rayla and Sycan with adoring eyes. Sycan blushed as Rayla scowled. That was the face Sycan knew better.

"This is not my boyfriend. His name is Sycan, we are crew mates. He is the chef, well one of two chefs."

"I'm the best chef damnit," the red haired boy muttered.

"Ah right you hit the seas, your mother did tell me that. Though you're not the captain. The child of two natural leaders, not being the captain of her crew. It's cute," giggled Sonia. "So what brings you here?"

"We were just passing by and I wanted to stop at this island so I could see you," informed Rayla, still giddily.

"I see. Well you've made it this far without a wanted poster. The marines don't know that you've become a pirate yet. While that's good that is also worrisome. Wanted posters speak of someone's strength. How is your training going?"

"I am taking this weak body as far as it'll let me!" announced Rayla, slamming on her chest. She had something new on both of her forearms, stretching up to her wrists and hands. She had on long, metal gauntlets that fit around her arms. The gauntlets stretched to her palms but had holes for all her fingers to wiggle around freely. These were more than just gauntlets though. It was thickest around her wrists, sticking out about two inches. Then there were several holes around the ends of the wrist part. It was meant to fire something, or several somethings. Leading into these holes were these colored straw like things. The followed the gauntlet up on the arm and then stick into the hole on the wrist part. But they did not go all the way through the hole. There were six holes on each gauntlet and six colored straws. Rayla had a pink bag hanging off her shoulder, the bag had black stitching. Rayla also had her eye piece over her left eye that wrapped back around her ear. She always had it on. "My training is well. We are still alive. And we have battled a lot. Captain likes to get us into skirmishes. How've we gotten without a bounty is magically lucky. We even fought marines to save this guy." Rayla pointed back at Sycan. Sycan bowed his head in gratitude.

"Well you have a point. You're alive. Well gather the rest of your crew, let us have a feast!"

"Uh, are you sure? Two of those crew members can probably out eat this entire town," wondered Rayla hesitantly.

"I've helped hold a feast for Brother Luffy before. So yes I am sure," loudly replied Sonia. Sycan's eyes were curiously watching a man approach. There were plenty of people in this area, all walking to different destinations. And lots of them waved or said hello to Sonia as they passed. But this man actually was approaching the group. Sycan couldn't see his face, he was hunched over covered in a cloak. But he left a trail of blood as he hobbled. He walked like he was greatly injured and he breathed like he was hurt too. This man approached Sonia specifically. The girls were aware of his presence now. He reached out a hand towards Sonia as he continued to approach. Now his skin was visible one could see that his arm was covered in cuts, missing a bunch of skin. If the rest of his body was anything like his arm then he was clearly on the verge of death. Sonia gasped as she saw his intense wounds.

"Help me," gasped the injured man. His body finally gave out and he began to tumble to the ground. Sonia lunged forward to catch him but her arms were shoved out of the way.

"Don't!" yelled Sycan. The injured man could barely see anymore, his vision was going dark as his wounds were finally finishing his body off. But he could feel his hands touch something, he was sure it was Sonia.

"Full Reversal!" coughed the injured man with his last breath. In a flash of white he was back up to his feet. No longer was he bleeding nor did he have any cuts on his body. He was back to full health. He was 'Turn Tables' Wily. With energy he flicked his bald head back, flicking his hood off. The pirate proudly looked down to the bloody mess that was Sandersonia. Except it wasn't. His injuries had been given to Sycan, who had jumped in at the last second. Sycan laid on the ground, covered in blood, cuts and stabs. His eyes were closed, the sudden shock of all that damage completely put him out of it. Sandersonia and Rayla were still right there in Wily's face. Anger flushed the faces of both women red and flushed out all of their smiles. Without hesitating Sonia sent a punch flying at Wily's face. She didn't even both to transform yet. The quick punch landed right on Wily and sent the man flying back. Rayla aimed both of her arms at the flying Wily.

"No, you need to first aid your friend. I'll handle this," ordered Boa Sandersonia. Rayla didn't hesitate in listening to her aunt. She dropped down on her knees so she could get closed to Sycan. But what could she do? She had some first aid knowledge but where to even start. Sycan had injuries from his toes to his face. If these were the wounds Wily was carrying it was amazing he was able to walk. Rayla darted her head up as she felt some hostile presences. Coming out of the alleyways and from behind buildings were the other three members of Wily's crew. They didn't care about Sycan or Rayla, they didn't realize who Rayla was. Their target was Sandersonia. Wily was still on his feet and now he was able to properly guard the next punch Sonia threw. Her strength was good but Wily had his feet positioned defensively and he took it with his forearms as a shield. The other three members flooded at Sonia. Quickly Sonia grew much longer as scales covered her body. She activated her devil's fruit, Mode Anaconda.

"Candy Mountain," sang Vermin of the Dread Pirates. He had a goofy, childish voice. Both fists were locked together and pounded at Sonia's side. Even though she had a scaly body she still winced. Vermin was a massive man with huge muscles.

"Limber Axe!" said Limber Legs Laki. His long, black leg cleaved horizontally, hitting Sonia from the opposite side as Vermin.

"Sneeze Bomb!" shouted La Fer. The woman with the weird hair stood back behind her captain, facing Sonia. A purple bomb launched through the air, exploding right on Sonia's face. Pink dust covered her white skin and green hair. No fire accompanied the bomb, it just filled a powder into Sonia's nose. Her guard dropped as she began to sneeze uncontrollably. The painful sneeze force closed her eyes. The Kuja warrior was completely disorientated.

"Dread Cannon!" chanted Captain Wily. The bald man took a lunge forward and shot both fists into Sonia's scaly gut. These four attacks happened in an instant. Over above Rayla an orange firework was shot up into the sky. It crackled but it was more flashy than it was nosy. Instantly after that Rayla pointed both arms right at Laki, who had his back turned to her. Sycan was still laying at her feet, bleeding quickly.


	5. Orocema Arc- Bastard Destroyer

Despite the onslaught Sandersonia stayed strong, it was going to take more than that to take her down.

"Snake Slam!" she coughed. While she was lost in sneezing fits she still had a slight idea of the battlefield. She knew she had an opponent hitting her from the side and that opponent was away from where Rayla and Sycan were. So she whipped her tail in that direction. Vermin didn't move, he just shifted his fist into the tail, keeping his feet dug into the dirt ground. Sonia's tail was dented in the impact and Vermin didn't budge. She couldn't put her all into her attacks when she was so out of mentally. The sneezes continue every few seconds. Sonia couldn't even force her eyes open.

"Kicking Plant!" chanted Laki. He leaned his body straight back and rifled one leg forward, shooting like a bullet at Sonia's side. But before he could finish the attack he released a moan of pain. The pain he felt completely halted his attack motion.

"Spikey Machine Gun," Rayla had muttered. The black colored straw was being fed through her gauntlet. Out of the other side the straw was turned into little black balls full of spikes. They were launched at high speeds, digging and sticking into Laki's back. They didn't pierce much past the skin but they stayed in place, causing constant pain. Rayla only fired out of one hand, with the other hand she dug a black straw out of her pink pouch and placed it back in the gauntlet. Wily was staying at Sonia's front, firing fierce punch after fierce punch. But he did not stay still. He danced around from side to side as he fired punches. He knew Sandersonia could still fight so he didn't want to stay in the same spot so he could be easily located. Neither Vermin or La Fer had fired another attack. A few of the passing civilians had jumped in to help their protector. They had brooms and shovels but they charged in valiantly. Vermin and La Fer dispatched them easily but the civilians stalled them for a few seconds. "Auntie run for now, I'll cover you!"

"I will never run!" hissed Sandersonia. "These kids need to do better to take me down!"

"You want strong? Then take this, Candy Bullet Train!" slowly said Vermin. He never really closed his mouth, it was always hanging open. Vermin spun back around so he was facing Sonia as he fired a spinning punch. But Sonia had slithered backwards in a flash. Vermin's energy carried him forward and he stumbled, landing the punch in Laki's stomach.

"I don't need to see to kick your asses!" shouted Sonia followed by another sneeze. Wily growled as he ran forward, leaping over both of his comrades who were in shock.

"La Fer!" commanded Turn Tables Wily.

"Yes sir!" responded La Fer respectfully. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Clay Stepping Bomb!" The woman chucked a tan bomb through the air. The round bomb spun around before hitting the ground between Sonia and Wily. The little bomb started growing quickly as it burst with clay. It wasn't an attack, instead it turned into a platform, about five feet tall. While running Wily jumped up onto the clay platform before jumping again, above Sonia's head. He spun forward rapidly as he jumped and continued to spin as he fell down on Sonia's head.

"Spinn-" His words were halted as his spinning was thrown off. His foot which he led the attack with was suddenly heavier. Not much heavier, but enough to throw the attack off. But that wasn't all, that foot was coated with a wall of white, squishy foam. That foam was going to protect Sonia from the blunt of the attack. Wily hesitated now, landing an attack that wouldn't damage would put him in a vulnerable position. The foam was caused by Rayla and her nifty weapon.

"Uppercut now Auntie!" ordered Rayla. Sonia grinned widely as she hooked her right fist upwards. Wily's hesitation left him open and Sonia fired a punch against both of his feet that traveled upwards. Wily was spinning again but he was flying backwards. "Firework Star!" chanted Rayla. The orange straw was pushed through her gauntlet gun in her left hand. Like before an orange firework exploded, but this time it was fired into Wily's side. While the attack was mostly used as a signal, it worked as an actual attack. Unlike before when it was just used as a signal, this time the explosions had a black coating to them. Rayla was born with a weak body and two parents that were experts at Arnament Haki. Wily still continued to spin backwards.

"Cushion Bomb!" said La Fer. She chucked a green bomb under where Wily was going to land. The bomb exploded into a large, green cushion that safely caught her captain.

"Laki, Vermin, get rid of that girl!" groaned Wily. The captain pushed off the squishy cushion and crawled his way back to the dirt ground.

"With pleasure," replied Laki, licking his lips. Laki darted forward, he didn't run, he just jumped and when he hit the ground he jumped again. Vermin barreled after him, with short steps despite his long legs. Rayla glanced down at Sycan and stressed. She wasn't sure if he was even alive anymore.

"Sheep's Wool!" shouted Rayla. She fired the white straw from her gun which fired in the shape of a ball. Laki resisted all urge to kick the ball away and he side stepped it. The man was fast. The ball harmlessly hit the ground and it began to inflate, turning into a larger ball of foam. Vermin continued to chase after the two and he tripped over the white ball of foam that was obviously in his way.

"Ah!" he yelled.

"How didn't you see that!" angrily shouted Laki.

"Duh," simply replied Vermin. To that his comrade just sighed. Laki focused back up on Rayla who he was right in front of.

"Limber Axe!" shouted Laki. He swung his long leg right at Rayla's neck. The black suited man was tall enough that this was no trouble. Frantically Rayla jammed both of her arms towards the oncoming foot. "I'll break your arm!"

"Sheep's Wool Shield!" Rayla's other gauntlet still had the white straw loaded and it was quickly fired. The white ball hit the inside of Laki's foot and quickly inflated between Rayla and Laki. Again this ball had a gleam of black to it. It created a shield which Rayla pushed against with both of her hands. Laki's kick still had a lot of force with it so he was able to push Rayla backwards a few feet but it didn't hurt her. The foam may have been enough of its own to shield her but especially with the haki coating she didn't feel a thing. The solid ball even hurt Laki's foot a little. The white ball didn't attach to Laki's foot well and it fell off. But it served its purpose. But now Sycan was right there in front of Laki.

"Get this out of the way!" angrily shouted the long legged man. He placed his other foot right on top of Sycan's injured body. Then he pushed the body backwards, tumbling along the hard ground. Blood splattered more as Sycan tumbled. Rayla watched in horror. Sycan's body was headed right towards Vermin, who was running again.

"I won't be tripped again!" screamed Vermin. He threw his body weight forward, slamming both fists down into Sycan's chest. He pushed so hard the ground gave out beneath, forming a crater that Sycan's dying body rested in.

"What the fuck are you doing!" screamed Rayla with bloodlust. She was about to blow a few blood vessels. Her eyes looked ready to shoot out of her face in anger. That was her precious comrade. He may have been a former marine and he maybe wasn't Rayla's favorite. But they were still friends. Both of her gauntlets aimed forward but her hands were tilted in towards each other. She didn't even call out the next attack she was so pissed. But black balls fired out of her gauntlet gun. The spikey black balls flew out and started colliding with each other. They bounced off each other and flew back towards Laki and Vermin but because of the collision they sped off in unpredictable directions. So not even Laki with his quick speed could dodge them all, but he tried. Vermin got splattered more, several of these balls with a shining gleam slammed into his chest. It wasn't with enough force to push either man back but it stung. The barrage of balls did not last long and Laki was still close to Rayla. One more step and he could then kick her. But as soon as he tried to move his leg he began to fall. His leg didn't even move much. As he fell he looked down to see a rubbery green substance wrapped around both of his legs, tying them together. He didn't even see Rayla fire that but she did. Vermin was finally ready to advance, though he was still a bit back. His steps remained short and choppy, but he pushed forward. Laki tried to tear at the bands at his legs but it would not break.

"I don't care if you're going to be the captain or the musician. Or if you don't even join a crew," said an older Monkey D Luffy to an eight year old Rayla. "If you've got friends, which you better have great friends. You gotta do what you can to protect them. Because no matter what your dream is, people are going to try to stop you. I am going to teach you the best I can, well the most that your mother will let me." Luffy let out his typical laugh as he scratched his nose. "But with your frail body my fighting style won't work with the way you need to fight. So you'll need to apply your mind. Something I was never good at, you'll have to talk to Usopp or Franky about that. Or Robin, or Nami, or Chopper. Just about the entire crew, well except Zoro, or Sanji." Luffy laughed again. "Point is, I'm going to help you all I can but you won't be able to learn things like my King Kong Gun or Jet Gatling. But you'll understand this later. You'll come up with a strong move to protect your friends. You're a Monkey after all." Luffy gently rubbed the head of his little girl. Rayla did say much, there was a lot to take in. She just listened with her mouth dropped and her eyes wide.

"I'll make you proud father!" sang the eight year old Rayla with shining eyes.

"I'll make myself proud too," muttered modern day Rayla beneath tears. She slammed her gauntlets together, her arms still sticking straight out. "You were right, without friends I would've never figured this out. Mostly because I need my captain's power to make this work." The gauntlets seemed to lock together. And the inside where the gauntlets were touching began to morph. Parts of the thick wrist parts shifted forward, creating the barrel of a cannon. Of course it was a small barrel because they weren't very big gauntlets. Something inside this mini cannon began to spin around rapidly. Yellow lights flashed from the inside of the canon. Laki hastily tried to run away, moving himself with his arms but it was not fast enough. Determined Vermin still charged forward, with both giant arms flexing. But Rayla was not worried, he was too slow. The shaking from her canon shook Rayla's entire body. She stressed as she tried to keep the canon straight and just stay on her feet. Her body rocked from side to side and Rayla tried to force her body back up right, and then she would rock to the other side. But she did not fall off her feet, though she easily could. The energy from the canon was intense. And that was just it building up. Wyss had slapped a little led ball thousands of times. But Rayla's gauntlet canon wasn't firing this electrically charged ball, it was harnessing the energy from it. "Super Charged Bastard Destroyer!" Laki began to cry as the little canon released a massive beam of electricity that easily swept him up in it. The yellow crackling beam spread out of the little barrel, creating a blast that was ten feet by ten feet. Vermin still looked determined as he planned to punch through the beam. He slammed both massive fists into it and like Laki he was filled with pain and volts. Laki didn't drop because he was already on the ground. But Vermin's large body dropped with a thud. The energy went right over Sycan since he was in a crater in the ground. Rayla was on her ass. She had been sent flying back and her gauntlets had separated. But they were in good shape still. A little led ball fell to the ground harmlessly. Frantically Rayla hurried her body back to her feet all while now paying attention to how her aunt was doing. Sonia was still standing and she had stopped sneezing. Wily was still in her face, he hadn't taken as much damage as his enemy yet. La Fer was still up too, she was preparing to throw another bomb to slow Sandersonia down.

"Cat Bomber!" shouted a familiar voice. A girl flew off a nearby rooftop but neither La Fer or Wily noticed her. She slammed down on La Fer's head leading with two clawed feet. A blonde tail wiggled behind her. The bomb, another sneeze bomb, was slammed into La Fer's own face as she was sent into the ground. None of the sneeze dust go up to Pria. The cat woman stayed standing on La Fer's head, casually. She scratched her ear as she glanced towards the last opponent.

"Yellow Wave!" chanted Wyss. She was behind Wily who had not noticed her presence either. He wasn't yet aware La Fer went down. He had a massive enemy at his face. Wyss slashed at the ground, dragging her finger tips along the dirt. Electricity ran off her fingers and bounced along the ground, treading towards Wyss. It wasn't her strongest attack but the energy directly slammed into Wily's feet. Wily grimaced as he felt his feet being stiffened by the electric energy. He could not move them and Sandersonia was coming. Wyss knew how strong the snake woman was, this was all she had to do to help.

"Snake Slam!" screeched Sonia. Her body spun around and her tail whipped forward at the defensless Wily. The Dread Pirates Captain raised his hands up to help block the attack but that didn't mean much. Sonia was able to completely focus on the battle now and she put everything into that attack. It looked like she smacked a pebble the way Wily went flying. He soared over the buildings before crashing down somewhere off in the distance. "Shit, I got too angry. We need him!"

"Captain go fetch him, he used some weird devil's power on Sycan. It doesn't look good. We gotta get him to undo what he did," frantically barked Rayla.

"On it, Raha will be here soon," replied Wyss. She didn't even hesitate in taking off after Wily. She was curious but now was not the time for questions. Electricity echoed off all of her steps, propelling her forward as she ran. Pria went with her, taking too the rooftops with ease. Nothing happened to Raha, he just didn't have a cat's speed or electricity to help him run faster, so he was behind.

There was someone hiding in an alleyway nearby the fight, watching it curiously. This was Shu but he made no intentions to jump into the frey, not yet at least. He continued to watch things unfold. In his hand was a snail phone. The snail was orange and his shell was yellow. Shu was quietly communicating to someone this entire time.

"They failed," informed Shu. He didn't seem upset about that.

"That fruit Wily has is interesting but not practical huh?" wondered the voice on the other end. It was the Captain of the Dissecting Pirates, Rezopan Elton.

"He is limited by touching but to make it really useful you need to be really damaged but with that much damage you're slowed. It almost worked. But Sandersonia is too nice, she let him get that close because she thought he was an injured civilian. That trick just wouldn't work on a lot of the people you'd want to use it against. His physical abilities are solid. If he could use his abilities as a ranged attack, then it would be insane, but who knows if that's possible. I don't think its worth the investment," calmly assessed Shu. A loud, long sigh was heard on the other end of the snail phone.

"Ah what a shame, I wasted your time. Well bring back that La whatever woman. Her fruit is very nifty. Leave the others to their fate."

"Yes sir," replied Shu in a formal tone.

"Wait, so you did say Sandersonia got help in this fight, by warriors that were not her Kuja warriors. Anyone of interest?" asked Elton curiously.

"No. They are strong but they are generic. Nothing special about them," lied Shu. It was a convincing lie.

"I see. Well I'll see you back here then, but make sure you get that repairing woman."

"Of course."


	6. Orocema Arc- You're in a Pinch

Rayla and Sandersonia waited around with Sycan though neither of them touched him. They had no idea what they could do to help the bloody mess of a man. But Pria and Wyss going after Wily was enough, if he was still conscious. And he probably wouldn't use his powers to help Sycan since Rayla figured Wily would have to take that damage back on his own body. But maybe Wyss could force him to do it, with a little inspired fear. Or maybe Raha could miraculously fix Sycan. Something good had to happen. Rayla was not ready to lose a comrade. Tears rolled down her face as she paced side to side. Her head constantly flicked side to side watchfully as did Sandersonia. They were both on edge. They had no idea why Sandersonia was attacked or if they were more enemies around. Rayla kept both of her gauntlets loaded with all twelve colored straws. The electric ball she used to release her super attack had not been replaced. She needed Wyss to charge another one. She couldn't have more than one at a time, the super charged ball needed a special holding cage so it kept its charge without electrocuting everything it touched. Wyss had one of these special cages in her right gauntlet, where she kept the ball. But she only had the material to create one. If she just kept the ball in her ammo bag it would shock everything, destroying her ammo and then it'd shock Rayla when she tried to touch it. Only Wyss could touch this charged ball. There really wasn't a point to having more than of these electro balls, which Rayla hadn't officially named yet. Firing one of these shots worked the gauntlet's hard, they were hot afterwords. Not hot enough to actually burn Rayla, but it was uncomfortable. But more than that Rayla knew her gauntlets. If she fired another 'Bastard Destroyer' too quickly after the first one her gauntlets would completely break. And it took a lot of work to get those gauntlets working.

Suddenly out from the sides sprinted a new figure. He made almost no sound as he ran. He timed his sprint perfectly, neither Rayla or Sandersonia was looking his way. He almost got right to La Fer's body before he was noticed by Rayla's eyes. La Fer had been officially knocked out by Sandersonia and she gave Vermin and Laki extra knocks on the head to ensure they were out. All three pirates were strung together by one of Rayla's elastic band. They had their hands and legs tied seperatly and then had one larger band snapping all three together. Shu dashed up and slipped a hand along the band keeping La Fer to her allies. His hand effortlessly turned into a blade, breaking La Fer free. With his other hand Shu easily scooped La Fer over his shoulder and darted back off before Sonia or Rayla could stop him. Rayla was a sniper though and she shot a lime green ball through her gauntlet. It was one of her elastic bands. This was fired with great aim down at the back of Shu's legs. Without even looking to see it Shu jumped over the attack and it hit the ground harmlessly. Shu was too quick for Rayla to get another shot off, darting behind a nearby building.

"I need answers!" roared Sandersonia. She shifted back into her snake form and darted after Shu. Rayla didn't say anything. Her aunt knew what she was doing, even if she was a little beat up. Neither of them had a chance to recognize Shu. Sandersonia did know Shu was on the island but she did not know that was the man she was chasing. As soon as the snake tail was completely out of sight Raha rolled in. He did not know what to expect, all he saw was the flare. He didn't even get time to take in the surroundings before he was being barked out.

"Sycan dying fix now!" screamed Rayla. She frantically pointed at the crater that Sycan was still lying in. Rayla was too scared to check on him, she had no idea what state he was in.

"What happened?" frantically wondered Raha. He did listen to his navigator and hurried to the obvious hole in the ground. He wasn't even sure if that was his comrade in there. It was a bloody mess of what formerly looked like a man. Around his side was a satchel with a green cross. The bag was tan. It was just an emergency bag. He had more equipment left on the ship, real surgery equipment. Even the equipment he had on the ship may have not been enough. But moving him was probably going to kill him if we was alive. But Raha didn't have time to debate or be shocked, he had a life to save. "I'm going to need blood, he is type X. So is Pria-"

"She isn't here. Neither is Captain, they are chasing the man who did this. It was done with a devil's fruit so maybe they can get him to reverse it," interupted Rayla.

"Well get my blood transfusion equipment from the ship and get me a civilian with type X!"

"On it!" Rayla darted off towards the ship as fast as she could move. But she didn't get far before a new arrival marched onto the scene with loud, heavy footsteps.

"Oh my looks like you're in a pinch Little Monkey," said the newcomer in a loud, flamboyant voice.

"Shit," cursed Wyss as she came to a slow. She was in the middle of town, somewhere. Houses surrounded her, pretty much the entire town was just houses, it all looked very much the same. "I am so, so lost." Pria was long out of sight, Wyss though she was taking a shortcut. But now she had no idea where she was in relation to where Pria was headed.

Pria came to a slow down as she jumped back down to the hard dirt. She saw a group of civilians surrounding one particular civilian, helping him to his feet. The civilian in question looked a bit bruised up and exhausted. The civilians were chatting amongst themselves. Pria casually approached.

"Did some bald asshole come through here?" wondered Pria. The group snapped their heads towards her cautiously.

"Yeah," coughed the injured man. "He looked really hurt so I tried to help him and he touched me and I don't know what happened. But suddenly I was hurt and he wasn'-"

"Which way did he go?" Pria interrupted. The civilians all pointed to the north coast which was the coast they were closest too. "I'll punish him." The cat girl darted off again, jumping back on the rooftops with her tail swinging behind her.

"Wyss, this is not the direction you were supposed to go," said Sandersonia. The kuja warrior was back in human form was she walked with her head hung low. Shu had gotten away. Wyss was walking around like a lost puppy.

"Uh, I'm not good with directions," muttered the captain. Her head was also hung low.

"Well let's go. I don't feel good about leaving the Princess alone. Weird shit is going on today, I have no idea why this is all happening," sighed Sonia.

"The Princess is fine. She is a tough little bastard. But I am worried about Sycan, what exactly happened?"

"Uh," stuttered Sonia.

"What did he get turned into stone, turned into a rabbit? All I know was that guy I was trying to chase had a devil's fruit that he needs to reverse its affects. So what is it?" wondered Wyss. She was worried but she wasn't as worried as she should be since she didn't realize how severe things were.

"Uh." Sonia was still trying to stall. Suddenly her eyes got fierce as she darted forward again. The woman had returned to the clearing that Rayla and Sycan were at, and they were gone. No sign of Raha either. Even the two prisoners were gone. But there was a civilian woman with a den den mushi.

"Ah Madam Sandersonia. I was told to wait here and give this to you," casually said the woman. Sonia recognized her face, it was one of the citizens of Orocema. The snake woman angrily snatched up the den den mushi from the civilians hands. The snail had a blue body and a red shell. On its face were black, triangle shaped glasses. The shell had a blue star on both sides.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Sonia barked into the snail phone. Wyss was standing behind the Kuja Warrior, slightly concerned. She saw the crater in the ground and all the blood around it.

"Calm down auntie," chuckled the voice of Rayla. She sounded completely normal. The voice came from the other end of the snail phone. "I'll explain. We ran into an old friend, well an old friend of my fathers. He moved Sycan to his ship. Raha and I are with him. Raha is helping him out. They aren't sure if Sycan can be saved but they are doing their best. The ship is on the east coast. The man is Cyborg Franky, so you'll know which ship is his. If you haven't found that bald bastard then just give up on it. He probably won't switch the damages anyway, if that's even his fruit. Just come join us," rambled Rayla.

"We will be right there!" shouted Wyss. "What is Cyborg Franky doing here?" The snail phone was turned off now, Wyss's question was to Sandersonia.

"No idea, he didn't have business with me. Well let's go collect your other comrade first. Stay by me or you'll get lost again," demanded Sonia.

"Hey!" barked Wyss. She dropped her head again. "Well you're right, I suck at directions."

Shu was loaded on a little boat with two oars sitting on the inside. The boat had a backpack with blankets, clothing and some rations. Then it had just a single sail on a little mast. The mast was only about ten feet tall. It really was a little boat. La Fer was still bound at her hands and feet, something Shu didn't intend on changing. She was just starting to wake up. Shu had laid her down inside the boat before climbing back to shore. The boat was beached on a little sandy beach hidden by two hills. The beach itself was blocked off by rocks, you had to climb to get to the town so the beach was almost always empty. Thus a good place for Shu to hide his little boat. He was pacing back and forth, not yet pushing the boat off the sand. The vice captain was nervously chatting to himself. La Fer was too busy waking up and getting a feel for her surroundings to try to listen to what was being said.

"Why Shu, why are you feeling like this?" the man cussed at himself. He mumbled quietly as he paced up and down that beach, walking over his own footprints. "You have a good, no a great position. Vice Captain of a powerful pirate crew. With a captain that respects you. Granted he did create you, but he respects how you act. Sure he is probably not becoming pirate king, or even a Yonkai. But he is the ally to all pirates. He is a business man who has established himself. He will always be needed so then you will always have work. Good, well paying work. And you will be protected by the name of the Dissecting Pirates. So why can't you stop thinking about that group, pirates, maybe bounty hunters. They were too good of fighters to be civilians. Plus they dressed different. But why, why." Shu continued to pace back and forth. He slammed his bare fist angrily into his chest over and over as he paced. La Fer was still clearing the grogginess out of her eyes. "You met these guys for a few minutes. Sure that guy's attitude completely reminded you of Zoro. And that girl just briefly reminded you of Robin and Luffy. But that was it. Yet when my eyes are open I think of them, when they are closed I think of them. Happy thoughts. I want to be with them more. I miss the Strawhats!" cried Shu as he dropped to his knees. "But how do I have these feelings. I was just a sword when I was with the Strawhats, I still am just a sword. Swords should not feel!" Tears continued to roll down Shu's cold, steel face.

Wily stayed pressed against a building, he didn't bother to peak out his head. Sandersonia was around the corner, walking away from him. But the green haired warrior was not alone. She had a blue haired girl and a cat with her. Wily was not aware that Wyss had hit him and that Pria had practically knocked out La Fer in the earlier fight. He just knew he was still standing and his target was still alive. He had no idea Shu had taken La Fer or that Vermin and Laki had been captured. He'd figure out where his comrades were after Sandersonia was dead.

"The mission is still a go, I will not fail again," cackled Turn Tables Wily quietly, to himself.


	7. Note 2: Sanji-Zoro Poll and OC Template

Hello again friends. Just wanted to add two things. One I'll be doing a poll! Since I don't care too much who the existing one piece characters married I figured I'd let the readers vote. So for this poll I'm just starting with Sanji and Zoro since both of them have children that will be coming into the story soonish.

Sooo just send me a pm with who you think my story's version of Sanji and Zoro should have married. Now a few things, I have nothing against gay relationships or those who think Zoro or Sanji are gay. But in my head cannon both of them are straight. So I will be sticking with women pairings for both men. Also Sanji has five kids and Zoro just has one. I dunno why I decided on that but I did. So you can vote for whomever. Just message me with

Sanji+ Girl's name

Zoro+ Girl's name

My head was thinking Sanji and Nami but again vote for whoever you think Sanji should've been with. Sanji and Puddin, or Sanji and Violet, or Sanji and Robin, whomever.

For Zoro I was thinking Zoro and Tashigi but again vote for whoever. Zoro and Robin, Zoro and Nami, whomever.

If this poll is successful then I will do future polls for the other strawhats and characters. Though probably none of the other children will play as big of a role as Sanji and Zoro's kids.

Alright Second thing. OC Template. If you wanna send me OCs I'll take them and add them into the story for sure. But I figured It'd be easier to have a template. So please follow this template if you message me a character

Full Name: No Ds

Nickname: Silly McWonderpants

Gender: Dudes or chicas

Race: Humans, minks, fishman, giants, dwarves. If you make a fishman or a mink add in what animal/fish they are.

Marine or Pirate: You can also put bounty hunter if you want but it'll be harder to get bounty hunters in the story.

Job: Navigator, cook, musician, carpenter, ect.

Fighting Style/Weapons:

Devil's Fruit: If you dont want one put in NA. If you want one but aren't sure which are avaliable talk to me and we can talk it out.

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other: Whatever else you want to add, tell me here.

Note your characters will likely just be henchmen/officers and will lose in combat to my main cast.


End file.
